(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy-operated street-lamp system, and in particular, to a street-lamp system which can be utilized on lamp post erected along the roadside or along road dividers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional street-lamp system is operated by electrical energy that provided by a power company, and light bulbs used on his system will normally produce a high temperature and this high temperature is unfavorable to the light bulb, as the temperature will shorten the longevity of the light bulb. Furthermore, the street-lamp with this light bulb is difficult to maintain, and the cost of bulb replacement is rather high.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar energy-operated street-lamp system, which mitigates all the drawbacks discussed above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar energy-operated street-lamp system to provide self-sufficient electric power to the street-lamps, wherein the solar energy-operated device absorbs solar energy to produce power for the illumination of street-lamps.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar energy-operated street-lamp system, wherein a transparent protective hood mounted onto a lamp seat is a circular arc-shape and the center of the top face of the protective hood is a sharp conic shape and the shape of the protective hood will not encourage the gathering of dust particles or birds"" excrement or the like on the hood, and therefore the transparent protective hood is always kept clean and clear to absorb sufficient sunlight, and the protective hood does not have dead angle to discourage the absorption of sunlight. In other words, the arc-shaped face of the internal wall of the hood possesses light focusing characteristics and is such that sufficient sunlight energy is absorbed by the solar energy absorbing board.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.